Field of the Invention
This invention relates to apparatus for electronically amplifying sounds and more particularly to a compact, lightweight, apparatus for detecting and amplifying sounds and presenting them through acoustical tubular chambers to both ears of a wearer. The invention further relates to an electronic listening device employing interlocking connectors for coupling an audio amplification portion to a plurality of specialized probes or adapters which interact with sound producing devices, in a variety of audio environments.